Panda
Note: If you are looking for the real life actor GreenPandaGamer, click here. This article is about a character from Plush Pirate Adventures. Panda is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is one of the main protagonists in Plush Pirate Adventures, alongside Ridges the whale. The two are best friends and work in the same pirate crew. He is voiced by GreenPandaGamer. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures Universe * Ridges (best friend, co-worker) * Skunk (friend, co-worker) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend..?) * Captain Jackrabbit (boss, friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) * Pig (enemy) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Toad (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Wario (enemy, later turns into friend/ally) * Waluigi (enemy, later turns into friend/ally) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Pikachu (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Victini (friend) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Chespin (enemy) * Turtwig (enemy, later turns into friend/ally) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Sonic The Hedgehog (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Spike (enemy) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) Powers and Abilities While not possessing any magical powers (mana), Panda is still strong in terms physically. He can do standard attacks such as punches and kicks, but like his species (pandas/bears), he can scratch, charge, roar, and bite foes. He can also walk on two feet but prefer 4 (it is faster). He has the ability to steer ships too, as he is a pirate. Other than that, Panda possesses no strong or unique abilities/powers. Personality Panda is the "normal" character in Plush Pirate Adventures. While Jackrabbit is the lazy one, Skunk the curious, Turtle the insane, and Ridges the comedic, Panda is the average Joe. He takes some matters seriously, others as a joke. But he knows when to mess and when not to. He can also be quite gullible (trying to eat an orange neon marker and thinking it was food, along with Ridges). Lastly, as a pirate, Panda can be persuaded and manipulated by money, coins, gold, etc. and can be hired for these prices. Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite foods are sausages and pork buns. * His best friend is Ridges, who is also coincidentally one of his co-workers and the other main protagonist of Plush Pirate Adventures. * He is friends with everyone he works with. * His voice actor, GreenPandaGamer, also voices the Narrator and Shopkeeper in this series. * His favorite game is New Super Mario Bros. 2 on the Nintendo 3DS because of all of the coins you can collect in that game. * His worst nightmare is being served at the Panda Express. * His unknown family also owns a transportation service called the Panda Express. Category:Plush Pirate Adventures Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes